


Don't be sorry

by Nanaszi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Relationship(s), Werewolf Derek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaszi/pseuds/Nanaszi





	Don't be sorry

No przecież zakochałem się w Tobie! Nie tego chciałeś? Czy nie chciałeś abym spędzał z Tobą wieczory oglądając filmy i popijając herbatę? Chciałeś to, a ja starałem się ze wszystkich sił znaleźć dla Ciebie i tych głupich filmów czas! Nie narzekałem! Nigdy! Po prostu dla mnie ważna była tylko Twoja obecność. Nikogo innego. Tylko Ty się liczyłeś. Rownie dobrze mogliśmy te wieczory przeleżeć w ciszy na łóżku. Byłbym bardziej zadowolony, ale nie,Ty uparłeś się na filmy.  Ja się godziłem, i co w zamian dostałem? No powiedz Stiles, co dostałem ?! Możliwość wybrania filmu z listy którą to TY napisałeś! To niedorzeczne Stiles!- Derek gwałtownie odwrócił się w stronę okna, orientując  się, że jego tęczówki zmieniły kolor na czerwony. Usłyszał szloch a potem ledwie dosłyszalny szept, którego żaden zwykły człowiek by nie usłyszał.- Filmy to był pretekst by Cie zobaczyć- Stiles głośno przełknął ślinę, odchrząknął i kontynuował głośniej- Zawsze byleś zajęty albo sprawami watahy albo jakimiś potworami odwiedzającymi Beacon Hills jak jakiś wakacyjny kurort. Rozumiem to bo sam w tym poniekąd uczestniczyłem, ale to nie zajmuje całego czasu. Czasami znikałeś bez słowa na kilka dni, po czym zjawiałeś się jak gdyby nigdy nic oczywiście bez wyjaśnień. Kiedy pytałem się Ciebie co będziemy robić zbywałeś mnie zwykłym ''Ty coś wymyśl''. Zostawiałeś mnie z tym samym, tak jakbym to ja miał randkę z samym sobą. Czuje się samotny w tym związku Derek. To właśnie jest niedorzeczne. Nocne seanse to był ratunek dla nas. Jesteś zbyt zapatrzony w siebie żeby to zobaczyć. Widocznie na pasujemy do siebie! - Cisza jaka nastała po tych słowach szybko została przecięta przez osty odgłos uderzenia ręki w twarz. Młody chłopak szybko podniósł się z podłogi i spoglądając w pełne wyrzutów sumienia oczy Dereka wypowiedział tylko ''Nie przepraszaj'' i wybiegł z mieszkania wilkołaka. Wtedy Derek ostatni raz widział Stilesa. Ostatni raz był w Beacon Hills. Ostatni raz był zakochany, i ostatni raz żałował, że kogoś uderzył. 

 


End file.
